The invention concerns a switch module, in particular, comprising a control lever which is pivotably disposed in a bearing housing, the control lever having two opposite, freely projecting bearing pins and the bearing housing having receiving openings.
Switch modules of this type are used e.g. as steering column switches in automotive vehicles. Steering column switches of this type serve e.g. as light switches, indicator switches, windscreen wiper switches etc. Since the control lever is relatively long and since vehicles constantly vibrate, the bearings must meet high demands with regard to service life and lack of play. In particular, the bearing play causes noise which may be disturbing. Conventional bearings have a round receiving opening for receiving a round bolt. Due to the extreme temperature fluctuations to which such switch modules are subjected, jamming of the round bolt in the receiving opening must be reliably prevented to ensure proper pivoting of the control lever. For this reason, the round bolts disposed in the receiving openings always have play which can, however, cause the above-mentioned problems.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to provide a switch module which causes less noise.